1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to methods and devices for measuring motility within the biliary tract.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to this invention, measurements of biliary tract anatomy and motility have generally been accomplished by means of radiologic and fluid pressure (manometric) measurements. Such measurements are commonly taken radiologically by means of a procedure called endoscopic retrograde cholangiopancreatography (ERCP). In an ERCP procedure, a portion of the pancreaticobiliary tree is cannulated and radiologically opaque contrast medium is injected into the biliary system. The flow of the injected contrast medium through the biliary system is then observed radiographically. In this way, abnormalities in motility within the biliary tract can be visually observed. Attendant with the ERCP procedure is the disadvantage that it requires the use of radiologically opaque materials within the body, and also involves exposing the patient to radiation in order to provide radiographic visualization.
Sometimes during an ERCP procedure, pressure measurements within the biliary tract are taken by means of a perfusion catheter. By this technique, a fluid, typically water, is supplied through lumens in a perfusion catheter, and pressure readings are taken which indicate the extent of pressure at the outlets of the catheter within tile biliary tract. An increase in sensed pressure is indicative of a muscle contraction in the area of the outlet. Due to tile constant flow of fluids which are required to be perfused into the biliary system, inflammation of the biliary or pancreatic duct can potentially result from the use of this technique. PG,3
These above techniques are also limited in that they only provide to the attending physician information as to the actual physical motility of the biliary tract, without providing reliable information as to the underlying cause of the detected motility or lack thereof. What is needed is a new device and technique for measuring motility within the biliary tract which is both safer to the patient and provides more helpful diagnostic information to the attending physician.